There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,935 a manual tool for mass terminating an electrical connector having wire receiving contacts projecting from opposite sides thereof. The tool comprise a first jig for holding the connector in a predetermined position and a second jig for locating the wires in predetermined positions. A wire inserting member is moved past the second holding jig and towards the first holding jig to transfer the wires from the second jig to the contacts of the connector. An edge of the wire inserting member acts as a shear edge for trimming the ends of the wires as they are being transferred from the second jig to the connector. One end of the second jig and one end of the wire inserting member are pivoted to the first jig. In order to terminate wires to the contacts on both sides of the connector simultaneously, one end of a further second jig and one end of a further wire inserting member are pivoted to the first holding jig.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,615 an electrical connector comprising a housing containing two rows of electrical terminals, each having a slotted, insulating displacing plate contact seated on a terminal support block projecting rearwardly from the housing. The contacts of the terminals of one row project from one side of the support block and those of the other row project from the opposite side of the support block. Before terminating respective groups of wires to the contacts on each side of the support block, the wires of each group are secured together by means of an adhesive strip or by bonding, with the ends of the wires in coplanar relationship. In order to terminate the wires to the contacts, the ends of the wires of each group are positioned over the contacts on a respective side of the support block and a plastics terminating cover is pressed on to each side of the support block to stuff the wires into the contacts. The force applied to the covers must necessarily be limited in order to avoid damage thereto.